Fixed wireless networks transmit data point-to-point through the air over a terrestrial microwave or millimeter-wave platform rather than through copper or optical fiber and typically use a directional antenna on each end of a wireless link. These platforms are designed for outdoor use and to accommodate various distances and bandwidths. The antennas are usually selected to make the beam narrow and thus focus transmit power to their destination, increasing reliability and facilitating range requirements. The links are usually arranged as a point-to-point setup to permit the use of these antennas. The point-to-point setup also permits the link to have better capacity and/or better reach for the same amount of power. However, narrow beams require fine orientation of the directional antennas. Consequently, directional antennas, or directional antennas and associated communication transceivers, are typically kept mechanically separated from any related devices, thus complicating system construction and installation.